Follow Me to the Sunset
by SylvieDivine
Summary: Series of one-shots including multiple pairings/ships and characters from the pjo series. Consists of mostly cutesie stuff between cannon ships. Each chapter will have a summary of what that one-shot is about. M b/c of consistent language and smut in chapter 2 and maybe others. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/story in the likeness of those written by RickRiordan
1. Everything You Ask For

**Chapter 1. Everything You Ask For**

**Pairing: Leo x Calypso**

**Authors Note, each chapter will include a note to describe what the one-shot is about along with warnings and such. Also they will all probably be really long on my desecration because I'm really bad a one-shots. I'll try to include all types of ships and requests are encouraged! There will probably be a lot of Percabeth because they are and will always be my fav OTP!**

**Some of these one-shots may include epilogue a if I feel there is more to the story. There will be some epilogues after some stories just as a wrap up. I'll try to make it so that they don't contain any important story so you lazies can skip it.**

**At the end of others I might put a head cannon/au out that's been on my mind but I'm too lazy to actually write out. If you want to write it then you can just let me know so that I can read it too :3. **

**Also I like to stay with the pjo slang, i.e. saying gods instead of God and stuff like that**

**Summary:** _Calypso is a stripper working at the Strip Club Ogygia while Leo is a fan boy trolling her for attention. 3k+ words. Cutesie stuff between them nothing explicit._

**Warning:** _rated T for content and themes_

Calypso stood backstage taking long, deep breaths. The grouped girls were collecting their money off the stage, their act had just ended and it was her solo dance next. She could never get over the nervous feeling she had when she toke the stage each night. She wasn't afraid of doing bad but having all eyes on her wasn't a feeling she got over easy.

The other girls quickly bounced back stage, steps clicking in their stiletto heels. She whispered good jobs to them as they bounded past her to the dressing room but received cut glances in return. A lot of the girls were jealous that she already got a solo dance after only working for a couple months but Calypso had quickly become popular in the nightclub.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls...!" Calypso heard the announcer start, she certainly hoped there wasn't anyone under aged out there. "The most beautiful goddess to grace this earth! Caaaaaaalypsooooo!" The announcer elongated her name in a very unattractive rodeo house way. She begged him not to do it but Percy liked to tease making her nerves stand on edge.

She breathed deeply and toke three long balanced steps out in her 6" heels as the curtains opened. She kept her eyes closed as she let the lights warm her body. It was terribly cold back stage so her skin practically drunk in the brilliant warmth on stage as she let her mind wander, hoots and hollers rang out from men and women alike.

She let her hands trail up her hips and past her breasts into the air enticing more shouts. She smiled as her nerves melted away and work became her favorite pass time. A lot of people look down on stripping but she just loved the freedom it brought her, not to mention the money.

She let one hand trail down the other arm as she shimmed her hips down to the ground as low as her thighs would let her before coming back up. She let her arms fall slowly going down the side of her legs and teasing at her American apparel thong. Over it she wore a mini dark blue skirt that flared out at her bottom barely covering her ass. Up top Calypso wore a red and white stripped top that tied up at the back of her neck and ended underneath her boobs. She also had on an Uncle Sam American hat that she tipped to the left side of the stage. It was Presidents Day weekend and since she was the featured event she wanted to "dress up". Her heels were white with the lift heel and platform being red.

She saluted and winked at no one in particular before turning around and shaking her ass. That's when the money would start rolling in. Her minor B cups weren't anything special around Ogygia but her ass was like no others and she was the best twerker out of all the girls who worked here. Dollars and fives started raining onto the stage but she couldn't stop to pick them up yet or it would ruin the performance. She toke a few long steps towards the pole at the end of the stage. The stage was set up for multiple people at a time so there were three poles all together. There was one at the center at the end of a 7 meter run way and two others on either side of the main stage.

Calypso always put a performance in during her walk to the center pole. She eyed the men on either side of the runway. One had a Hawaiian flower shirt on and was sipping his fruity alcoholic drink avoiding her eyes. The other was in a suit vest and tie and waving her down with a twenty. She kneeled down in his direction. She did her innocent blinking while puffing out her lips before smiling. She grabbed his tie pulling him towards her licking up the side of his face before pulling his face in to rest between her breasts.

Most of the strippers would make people pay extra for contact like this, but from Calypso it was free which was another reason why she was popular at Ogygia. The man slipped the twenty into her top between her tits and whispered something in her ear that was lost to the roaring crowd.

Having got the bills she wanted Calypso stood up and walked as seductively as possible closing the distance to the pole. Grabbing hold of it with both hands she felt the beat of the music playing vibrate through the silver metal. It was still warm from the dancers before her which would have been gross if she didn't know them so well. She moved down using her legs and lifted her ass letting it lead her back up. She danced around the pole more focused on her routine than anything. For a brief moment she looked into the crowd. She usually tried to leave her eyes unfocused to diverge from connecting with anyone but in her concentration she caught sight of someone. He was Hispanic with elfish features and the silliest grin she'd ever seen. His eyes practically sparkled with enthusiasm. She could tell he didn't belong immediately and it was obvious that this was his first time in a strip club. He couldn't have been older than 17, same age as her.

She ended her routine as the music faded out. She grabbed her top and skirt that she'd lost in the routine and waved to the crowd doing her innocent blinking and puffed lips face, she could never hold that face long and always ended up smiling naturally. She quickly collected her money from the stage and hopped off as fast as her stilettos would carry her. As Percy the announcer walked out to end the night.

She stood on the sidelines watching as the crowd grumbled at the fact that there were no more performances that night. She used to have a crush on Percy, the announcer, but wouldn't want to get in the way of Annabeth who had quickly become her friend when she'd arrived.

"We'll be closing in the hour tip your bartenders-", He blew a kiss to his girlfriend Annabeth who was a bartender at Ogygia, "-Goodnight!" He hoped off stage as the music picked up.

Calypso didn't stay to see him greet his girlfriend and so she headed back stage to change. Sooner she could get out of there the better. Piper, who had always been a background performer in the group performance, was waiting for her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked.

"Good, I think I got a raise." She joked. She had been gaining a steady increase in money ever since she'd started solo performing.

"Do you need a ride home? Jason's coming to pick me up but I told him I'd wait on you." It still surprised Calypso that Jason was cool with Piper stripping. She guessed that Jason assumed she wouldn't get as much attention as a background dancer.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." Calypso agreed eagerly for the offer. She didn't think she could stand another ride home from Percy, sitting behind him and Annabeth as they made lovey-dovey faces and stole kisses from each other. "I've just got to change I'll be a second."

She put her clothes in the drawer under her mirror not bothering to fold them and started padding some of her makeup off. She grabbed her dark gray hoodie sweatshirt and pulled it over her head without a bra or anything. She left her silver hoops on trying to be half decent and slipped into some dark blue skinny jeans and white flats. Piper had been giggling typing back and forth with someone. She hoped it wasn't Jason who should be driving right now.

"I'm about ready." Calypso told her.

"Jason will be here in a little bit." Piper said not looking up from her phone.

"I'm going to get some air." Calypso said with a deep sigh. She headed into the alley behind the club sticking close to the door. She breathed heavily filling her lungs with the smoke and pollution that littered the city. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket to check the time. It was already 2:02 in the morning. She was just glad her paper wasn't due for another two days. She could probably just do it in class since they never actually learned anything new in English.

She looked down the alley towards the front of the club and her heart skipped a beat. Someone was running right towards her! She quickly moved towards the door not caring to make the mistake a few of the other girls tended to make.

"Calypso! Wait!" The figure squealed. How'd he know it was her? Sure she'd just been on the main stage but she looked completely different with actual clothes on. He came into the light of the fixture above the back door and Calypso saw it was the young man that had caught her eye in the club. The Hispanic boy with the elfish grin.

He huffed as he came to stand before her. He wasn't intimidating in the least so she thought it would be okay to hear him out. He finally caught his breath and looked up at her. "Gods you're beautiful." He said. She rolled her eyes and made for the door again. "Wait!" He cried out again. "I meant, I, uh. I like you hoodie." He smiled.

She audibly sighed in annoyance. She got fan boys all the time. Taking her routine gestures the wrong way convincing themselves they were in love with her.

He smoothed out his hair and let out a deep breath. "I'm Leo." He said with a sly smile to hide his edginess. When she made no indication of interest he continued, "I, uh, saw your performance tonight and I, well everyone saw that you probably get a of... Wait, wait, wait. Let me start over." He toke another breath. He looked up at her in her eyes and his face slackened. "Gods you're beautiful."

She couldn't help smiling at his nervousness; she had to admit it was cute. He smiled at her smiling and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"Well that's a loaded question." He replied. "There are many things I want. Currently the list is very long but I can settle for one thing at a time." He dug in his pocket digging out a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"What's this?" Calypso asked.

"It's my number." He said as if it should be obvious.

"Well aren't we cocky."

He smiled. "You just give me a call if you're ever in the mood for Leo time." He winked at her and started back towards the entrance to the alley.

She stood a gape her mouth wide open as he moseyed away. She couldn't believe how confident this kid was. Why would she give attention to someone like him?!

"Calypso let's go!" Piper said opening the back door. Calypso nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been mesmerized by what had just happened.

"Yeah, I-I'm coming." She stuttered. She smiled sticking the piece of paper into her back pocket hoping she wouldn't forget it there.

Calypso didn't have the best night's sleep that night, fortunately she didn't have to get up early the next morning. Her first period class was Latin and she was doing so well she didn't have to show up to pass her tests. She woke up around 9 o'clock in time to get to school for second period at least. After getting up, showering and making herself half-decent in some sweat pants and a white tang top she headed out.

Unlike some of the other seniors she had yet to get her license and couldn't afford a car, at least not yet. The money she made at Ogygia she wanted to save up for college, luxuries like cars could come later. Her school was only about 40 minutes away walking and there was a convenience store she wanted to stop at half way.

She arrived there and picked up some donuts and a soda. She stopped before getting to the cashier to get her money out when the door opened. It wouldn't have been as eventful if it weren't for the odd quietness that always seemed to blanket this store. Whenever the door opened with the little chime the whole store looked over to see who the new comer was.

This time it was a bunch of boys from a prep school. Calypso could tell because that schools uniform was pretty loud. They wore dark blue slacks and jackets with brown shirts underneath. Their ties were orange and blue stripped to symbolize their schools colors. Calypso had no idea what they were doing out of school at this hour, she didn't think prep students were the type to skip class but she's been wrong before.

She quickly paid for her things and moved to walk past the boys and continue her walk to school. She had been trying not to look at them because of the drastic difference in their attire compared to hers but she felt the burning gaze of one of them staring at her. When she looked it was the boy from last night. Leo?

She frowned wishing she had a hood she could cover her face with. _Maybe he didn't recognize you; he was staring behind you maybe._ She thought hopefully.

"Calypso!" He said to her dismay.

_Fuck. _She thought.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked innocently. She really didn't need anyone recognizing her. Ogygia was over an hour away from the neighborhood but calling out her name like that still wasn't best.

"That's okay. Just give me your number and I'll call you later."

"Why would I give you my number!" She didn't know why but she wanted to entertain his advances. His friends had already spread throughout the small store to buy whatever they had come for.

"Oh, come on don't deny it. I saw you wink at me." He said smiling and winked at her back.

"Trust me. I didn't mean to." She replied.

"Where are you going? I could give you a ride." He said still trying.

"You have a car?"

"No, but my friend Frank does."

"You're offering me a ride in your friends' car?" She asked incredulous

"Yeah!" He replied.

"You're ridiculous." She scoffed but she couldn't contain the smile creeping onto her face.

"Eh, eh, you smiled that means I get your number." He said as if it was a game to him. The crazy thing is she actually thought about it, giving him her number. What could it hurt?

"I won't give you my number, alright?" She turned to walk out the door the clouds were started to give way and her walk was about to get a lot harder. "You know what I think I'll take that ride actually."

"Aww, yes! Score one, I'll go get my buddy." His remark immediately made Calypso regret her decision. The only reason Calypso didn't escape right then was because it would take her over 20 minutes to walk a ways that was less then 10 minutes by car.

Leo came back with a big Asian mixed looking guy. He grumbled to Leo about making him drive his friends around all the time but he ignored it straightening his tie and beaming at Calypso.

"Right this way m'lady." He said directing him towards Frank's car.

"Whatever." Calypso folded her arms over her chest and got in the back seat.

Calypso had Frank drop her off a little ways away from her school not wanting them to know/ guess her age range. She didn't know how much Leo had told Frank about her but she didn't need anyone spreading any rumors. Her paranoia about the rumors Leo could possibly be spreading about her ailed her all day and as soon as school ended she ended up texting him his number mysteriously finding its way into her wallet.

_Did you tell your friend anything about me. ~_Send.

She sent the text laying on her bed. The club was closed on Tuesdays and she could have been writing her English paper but knew even if she didn't turn it in she could tell the teacher she did and the teacher would assume he had lost it and give her an A anyways.

She realized that she hadn't given him her number and sent a follow up text.

_It's Calypso. ~_Send.

She got a reply immediately.

_Calypso! I knew you couldn't stay away you foxy fox you. _

She had forgotten just how annoying he was in her festering paranoia. He phone vibrated as he texted her again.

_I didn't tell him about the stripping if that's what you're referring to. _

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she remembered how she'd first met the Hispanic elf.

_Yes that's what I meant thanx. ~_Send

_I wouldn't do that to you. How can I spread things about someone I barely know? _He replied. He'd acted like such a goof ball every time Calypso was near him she hadn't thought anything about his character.

_You'd be surprised. _She typed and sent. A lot of people would love to find this out about her just so they would have some weight over her.

_So, now that I have your number why don't you tell me your real name? _He asked. Calypso mentally face palmed she'd forgotten his nagging persistence she had turned down this morning. And now it was like she had just given in. She wasn't so rude or stuck up to just ignore his texts though.

_What do you mean? Calypso is my real name. _~Send.

_No. I mean like birth certificate name._

_Calypso is my real name on my birth certificate. ~_Send.Why couldn't he just believe that?

_Your telling me you used your _real _name for your stripper name?! _

_Yeah…~_Send.She wasn't really registering what he was getting at. What was her stripper name supposed to be, Cinnamon?

_Alright, I won't question your life choices but good luck trying to keep your "secret" identity a secret._

He had a point but Calypso would never admit it.

_Whatever. ~_Send. She had gotten the information she wanted and was wondering why she had even continued to entertain this conversation.

_ Goodbye. ~_Send

_Alright. Txt you later. _He replied.

_Don't bother. Lose this number. _~Send.

_You don't control me I'm Leo! _She could imagine the annoying confident smirk on his face. _I'll text you and you'll read it cause no one can resist my charm. _She audibly scoffed. She didn't have anyone to tell her to go to bed because she lived alone in an apartment rental. Her parents were out of the picture and she used a fake I.D. to get what she needed including her job at Ogygia.

_As if! You're so full of it! _~Send. She couldn't believe he was still trying, and why was she still texting him back? Maybe he wasn't totally bogus.

_Mwah haha! It's already working! You said goodbye and yet you haven't really left have you?_

There was some truth to his words. Calypso was feeling something towards him that she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. It wasn't attraction, definitely not attraction. Something about his persistence and charisma that she couldn't she walk away from.

_Whatever. _~Send.

_You should go out with me._ Her eyes widened at the sudden statement.

_What?! _~Send.

_Go out with me gorgeous. _It was just a text but Calypso could tell he was being serious.

_I don't know. _~Send. And she really didn't. Her natural response would to say no quickly and move on with her life. A lot of people who saw her preform asked her out and she knew they didn't see her for her and so she turned them all down. Yet here was a boy clearly younger and more naïve than people she usually attracted and it wasn't so easy to just say no.

_Oh come on! I'm a catch! :)_

_ Whatever, fine. You get one chance short stack. _~Send. She sent the text with a smile on her face. She had actually been smiling a lot during this back and forth. So much so her cheeks were sore.

_Yeah! Go Team Leo!_

_**FIN**_


	2. Mile-High Club

**Chapter 2. Mile-High Club**

**Pairings: Percy x Annabeth :3**

**Bonjour! Welcome back. **

**Some of these stories I like to share how the idea first came about. For this story I was watching Amy Schumer as she talked to a flight attendant and she asked her if the Mile-High Club really exist and the lady was like, Totally! And that's how the chapter was born. :)**

**Summary:** _Annabeth and Percy are heading from Long Island to San Francisco for Jasiper's wedding and Percy is terribly afraid of flying (totally exaggerating his fear of airplanes here). Annabeth has to find a way to calm him down. Wink wink. Modern day AU_

**Warning:** _smut, language, suggestive themes, rating M_

"Flying is actually the safest form of travel." Piper reassured over the phone.

"I know! I've told him so many times! But after Final Destination 2 he'll never be the same." Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"Tell Percy he'll be fine from me. You already settled and wasted hundreds on gas money; it's only a two hour flight. That boy should be grateful!" Piper scoffed.

Annabeth laughed in agreement. "Thanks Pipes, I'll let him know. We'll see you in few hours I think we're boarding now."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye, bye." Annabeth hung up the phone and turned to Percy. He was hunched over in the seat next to her with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands open palms up. He was wearing head phones that were blasting loud metal in his ears. He stared wide eyed at his open palms.

Annabeth yanked the plugs out of his ears the already loud music growing louder without his eyes to muffle the noise. Percy looked ready to jump out of his skin.

"Wha-Wha, is it time to go already?" He asked looking like a scared puppy.

"Yeah and Percy, it's going to be fine. We're going to be fine." Annabeth said. She tried to be comforting but it was almost hilarious how scared he was.

"They thought they were going to be okay to. They all did. They always do..." He said his head lowering to stare at his hands again.

"Don't be such a drama queen, seaweed brain. Let's go." She grabbed her carry-ons and one of Percy's hands and started dragging him towards the terminal. He was resisting, lightly but non the less resisting. He was acting like a child in Annabeth's opinion.

"It's not too late Annabeth." He said trailing her. "We can still get out of this."

"Oh no. We've wasted too much time and money already driving all the way here in rentals, and plane tickets cost too much to just cut out before we even board!" She said. She handed the attendant her plane ticket smiling politely like nothing was wrong before dragging Percy through the terminal.

Percy ducked his head closing his eyes as they passed through the portal that toke them to the plane. Annabeth had to agree the thing was a little rickety bouncing as people piled in but she knew it was safe which Percy continued to doubt. When aboard Annabeth toke the liberty to sit in the window seat and close the shade. Percy slid into the seat next to her his head darting around to check the security of the structure.

"Take a deep breath Percy it's going to be okay."

"No matter how many times you say it, it doesn't always make it true." He said folding his arms over his chest and slouching in the seat.

She rolled her eyes as the flight attendants went through closing the overhead baggage doors. The pilot made his announcements about flight time and such. It seemed the flight was going to take a little longer than expected due to weather or something to which Percy turned to Annabeth with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes again and toke out the book she'd brought to read.

After a few minutes the plane started moving towards the run way. Percy toke deep breaths whispering, "gods please don't let it blow up, please don't blow up." When the plane started tilting to take to the air he switched to whimpering, "gods let it be quick, just let it be quick."

Annabeth gave him a swat on the arm.

"Oh, what in Hades-" Percy started.

"Percy please!" She whispered harshly looking around, people were starting to stare. From what he was saying and with the plane paranoia after 911 his mumblings could spread fear like a disease in the cabin. She leaned in whispering , "You are a grown man." She added rapidly, "It was just a movie and this is the safest airline in the country." She gave a quick smile to the kids sitting in the row across from them who were staring at Percy like he was insane.

Break

Percy's knuckles were white with the strain of holding on to the armrests. He had been since he'd agreed to Annabeth, and the flight attendants, to quiet down for the other passengers on the planes convenience for the duration of the flight. He tried taking deep breaths but with every dip of the plane he felt more and more nauseous.

"Annabeth." He said his eyes clenched shut.

"Yes Percy." She said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He puffed his cheeks and groaned trying to control his gag reflex.

She looked at him with wide eyes bookmarking her novel. "It's okay Percy. We'll be okay. Just, uh." She rubbed his back trying to think. She hadn't been taking his phobia seriously and now she kind of wished they had just driven to San Francisco. The plane dipped again and Percy audibly groaned. The other passengers were starting to give them pointed looks. She couldn't have him throw up in a bag and stink up the entire plane for the rest of the flight; they were only 20 minutes in.

"Come on then, Percy." She pried his hands from the arm rests and dragged him to the bathroom at the back of the cabin. Some people have her sorry looks when they saw Percy's state and others raised their eyebrows and winked "knowingly", Annabeth glared at them in reply. When they got into the restroom Annabeth toke off his jacket and directed him to the toilet. He was breathing heavy and she continued rubbing his back.

"I hate this." He whined.

"You'll be alright." She reasoned.

"Why would you make me do this. When I told you I didn't want to." He said. He hadn't thrown up but he was leaning over the toilet his breathing labored.

"Hey look at me." She brought his face up so she could look into his eyes. He looked terrible, like _really_ bad, and was sweating profusely. "Just look at me seaweed brain. We're okay, like always right?" He stared back into her eyes. His skin had paled and it seemed like he was ready to pass out.

"Just focus on me." She said touching her forehead to his. He closed his eyes but his breathing was still uneven. She toke his hands in hers and she was shocked at how hard he was trembling. He was on the verge of a panic attack. "Come on seaweed brain. Don't think about the flight just focus on me."

She couldn't tell if he was listening anymore. The plane dipped and Annabeth did the first thing that came to mind to distract him from the flight, she kissed him. Percy's eyes snapped open and he grunted in surprise. She deepened the kiss keeping her eyes closed and tangling her fingers in his messy black hair.

Percy closed his eyes bringing his shaking hands to her face caressing her smooth sun-kissed skin with his palm. He had wanted to just do as she suggested and focus on her. He found it a much easier task when their faces were smashed together.

_There you go, _she thought. _It's just you and me._ Percy's hands wrapped around her waist as they rose and he stumbled back on top of the toilet with her on his lap. Annabeth smiled on his lips hoping that now he would forgive her for making him face his phobia. They both opened their mouths to let the other in. Both having dominant personalities they were always willing to give it up for the other. Surprising under the circumstances Percy toke the initiative first to invade Annabeth's mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly letting him do what he needed to get over his phobia. Their tongues flirted with each other across their lips, exploring the familiar intimacy. His hands instinctively started moving up her shirt to feel over her soft skin underneath.

"Percy!" She gasped breaking the kiss suddenly but Percy didn't miss a beat moving to kiss the skin on her neck, suckling along the way. Against her better judgment she didn't do much to stop him, wrapping her arms around him pushing her hair onto the shoulder opposite him. She told herself it was just to get him over his panic attack but in reality she was enjoying the thrill of doing this in a public space as they were. His hands caressed her backside moving up and down massaging the skin coming to a rest on her hips. Annabeth could feel his hard on through his jeans just under her hips heightening her excitement. A shiver ran up her spine as Percy fingers began to fondle her ass over her skirt.

Suddenly really turned on and letting her inhibitions go Annabeth crashed her lips to his sticking her tongue down his throat. His tongue pushed back creating an intimate, fierce dance of wills between them. She couldn't let him have it anymore; the situation was too intense now. His tongue flicked the roof of her mouth enticing a moan from Annabeth and she lost the will to fight back anymore. She hadn't noticed his hands trailing under her skirt tugging gently on her panties. She rested her hand over his bulge and rubbed his erection through his jeans returning his gesture. His breathing was labored but now it was in lust for his girlfriend his phobia and being hundreds of miles into the sky completely forgotten now.

In the heat of lust, Annabeth's hands moved quickly unbuckling the belt on Percy's pants and fumbling with the button and zipper. She silently cursed herself for buying him the new jeans he wore with three, very tough, buttons. Percy bit his lip moving to help her with his pants and Annabeth got off her lap to get rid of the panties under her skirt.

Annabeth could already see that Percy stood at full attention under his boxer shorts which she slipped off easily to join his jeans around his ankles.

With one hand Annabeth stroked his erection moving painfully slow and lingering whenever she reached the tip. She liked teasing Percy to get that anguished look in his eyes. Annabeth's other hand wandered downward to stroke herself, she was already really wet. She knew they shouldn't be doing this in the airplane cabins only restroom but when she wanted it not even the gods above could stop her. Annabeth moved downward to his cock carefully licking up Percy's length, his heavy breathing and grunts egging her on.

She lifted her eyes to look into his as she started suckling the tip of his growth but his were shut tight in ecstasy. His mind was going hazy, his surroundings disappearing into a blur. Percy totally forgot he was hundreds of miles above the Earth in a seven foot area poop room. She straddled him with her mouth, she had never been good at deep throating but Percy gave her an A for effort.

Annabeth's mouth left Percy's length, flipping her hair over one shoulder out of her face. She was so ready. She got up to reposition her hips so that Percy was at her entrance. She leaned forward her head over his shoulder so she was breathing right into his ear; she knew that was one of his triggers. Percy's hands wrapped around her waist under her skirt squeezing their bodies close together. She continued stroking him she wanted him to be rock hard when he entered her.

Percy's breath hitched. "Wait!" He said, startling Annabeth out of her funk.

"What, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked. Was the plane to much? Was she too much? They had already gone so far, why stop now?

He reached down lifting his pants from the ground and digging into the back pocket. With heavy breaths Percy presented the condom. Annabeth smiled rolling her eyes. "Oh, you're such a gentleman seaweed brain." She said sarcastically. But in reality she was really surprised and glad he had remembered when she had forgotten. Although she couldn't help being wary that he had thought to bring the condom to a flight he had already been trying so hard to get out of.

She toke the small package taking the liberty to open it and slip it on him. He moaned as she let her fingers massage him all the way down while putting the condom on him.

Repositioning her hips over him once again Annabeth quickly let his cock slip into her wet pussy. She let out a sigh that quickly turned into a moan as she engulfed him. She nuzzled into his neck one hand on his shoulder and the other cradling the back of his head. Percy's breath in her ear turned her on so bad she couldn't hold back moving her hips in a circular pattern.

"Ngh, Annabeth." Percy groaned into her ear. All she was doing must have felt like a tease to him but she wanted to make this moment last forever, even if they were in the restroom of a plane. His hands tightened around her waist squeezing her ass. She clenched her teeth covering her mouth with the hand previously on Percy's shoulder. Her circular pattern moved vertical as she bounced on top of his lap their skin slapping together. Her insides squeezed Percy's length and Annabeth's body was becoming jello from the pleasure.

"Ah,… Percy!" She moaned trying to keep her voice to a whisper. Percy moved slightly spooking Annabeth out of her rhythm. Then she felt his hips moving up to meet hers. She squeezed her hand to her mouth trying to stay quite. She cursed the sound of their flesh slapping together even though it heightened their state of being.

Suddenly Percy's breathing became ragged and his hands forced her down on him harder. There rhythm no longer rhymed and she could feel herself nearing her climax. Her grip on him tightened and she swirled her hips trying to feel more of him inside her.

"Percy." She breathed. "I'm..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hand found his shoulder again. Her nails bore down on his skin but she had no control anymore and Percy was too busy to notice.

"Ngh… me too Annabeth…. I'm… gonna…" He breathed into her ear; he didn't need to finish the thought. They were both coming to their limits. Just the feel of his breath and words in her ear was enough to send her over the edge. She didn't think she could hold it any longer.

His hands squeezed her ass helping her to continue to bare down on his lap. Her legs and limbs were complete puddy in his hands. He was now doing most of the work. She groaned as she felt herself giving into her release her leg trembling uncontrollably.

Percy felt her moisten as she found her climax. He gave her a few more quick thrusts before he came too. He groaned into her neck as he came. He wasn't so sure about the condom before but was certainly glad for it now. Annabeth shuddered as the heat inside her continued to grow, her legs trembling. She toke a deep breath her eyes a tad watery from the whole ordeal.

Both breathing heavy the couple found each other's lips their heated exchange more patient now that they'd both been satisfied. Annabeth moaned against his lips as he stroked her curls, he never seemed to get his fingers tangled in them.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you two okay in there? Some of the other passengers brought some motion sickness medicine if you need it." It was one the flight attendants.

Annabeth answered first. Hoping off Percy's lap she quickly found her panties in the cramped bathroom and slipped them on. "Uh, he's okay. He just needed to, uh." She looked at Percy who was leisurely pulling up his pants, a slight goofy grin across his face that touched his eyes making them glint. "He just needed some time thank you. We're coming out now and I think he'll be okay for the rest of the flight."

"Alright, but you two need to please come out so other passengers can use the station." She replied. Annabeth could hear her walking away back to her post at the other side of the planes cabin.

She grabbed Percy's jacket and flushed the toilet although neither of them had used it. She wrapped the used condom in toilet paper so no one would see it and threw it away. Grabbing Percy's hand she slowly opened the door and lead him back to their seats. Some of the older people stopped her to ask if everything was alright which she gave a hasty "Yes" trying to get back to their seats quickly. Some of the younger people smiled and she avoided their eyes. She was still a little heated and probably had a post-sex glow about her.

Back in their seats Annabeth sighed deeply looking for her book in the pouch in front of her. She looked over to Percy to see if he was alright, they were still on a plane after all. She expected to see him wide eyed and panicking all over again now that they were in the open cabin and most people had their windows wide open, instead she saw Percy passed out in the seat next to her his breathing barely audible that goofy grin on his sleeping figure now wide. She shook her head and returned to her book with a heavy sigh.

**Epilogue. **

The flight lasted 40 minutes over the initial time it was supposed to and Percy slept through the whole thing. He woke up to Annabeth aggressively shaking him.

"What." He groaned annoyed.

"Guess what? We didn't die!" She gave him a fake enthusiastic mouth wide open grin.

He couldn't help smiling back. "I still don't like planes." He said standing up and stretching. He looked around to find they were the only ones still on the plane.

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked yawning.

"Well, usually when a plane lands and reaches the terminal people tend to think the rides over and get off." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Wise Girl." Percy retorted.

They met Piper and Jason at baggage pick-up. Jason being the valiant gentlemen he was insisted on driving them personally back to the hotel himself rather than them to have to pay for some bozo cab driver. He even parked the car in the airport garage so that he could escort them to his car. Piper tagged along because Annabeth and her still needed to discuss some things what with her being Pipers maid of honor and all.

"Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed running up to give her a hug.

"Percy." Jason said trailing behind her.

"The groom I presume heheh rhythm." Percy replied, marveling at his own wittiness. They clapped hands slapping each other on the back in the casual bro-hug.

"Hi-yah Percy." Piper said holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Come on Pipes, really?" Percy said holding his hands out. He gave her a full on hug making Piper blush. She pushed a stray hair that wasn't there behind her ear smiling she looked at Jason who was smiling with one hand on his chin watching the exchange with a smirk.

"So, anyway how was your flight?" Piper asked. They turned to the baggage claim as the light for their flight came on. Annabeth was lucky for her bag to be the first on the belt. She went to grab hers leaving Percy to answer the question.

"Oh, ya know." Percy smiled looking at the ceiling.

Annabeth felt her ears get hot as she rushed back knowing what Percy was thinking of. "It was fine Piper." She said.

"Oh. I thought it would have been torture. Annabeth told me about your fear of flying Percy."

"Well you totally forget about that you're in the air when you're..."

Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs shutting him up quickly. "He fell asleep and I toke the window seat."

Jason smiled knowingly and Annabeth glared at him. If Percy told him anything during the bachelor party Annabeth was defiantly going to slit his throat in his sleep. She hoped that at least her friend Piper could remain ignorantly bliss.

"That makes since. I used to go to sleep on flights to avoid the pain if my ears popping when I was a kid." Piper reasoned.

"Yeah, sure." Percy agreed to Annabeth's relief.

His bag finally came around the belt ten minutes later and they finally left the airport. Even though Percy swore he'd never get on a plane again in this life he'd always have a fond memory of his first flight.

_**FIN**_

_**As always Follow, Favorite, Review :)**_


	3. False Memory

**Chapter 3. False Memory**

**Bonjour! This is a shorter drabble that started with me wanting a wolf to echo my howls just once. **

**Summary:** _Jasiper go on a date in the woods. In the Percy Jackson universe_

**Warning:** _No real warning just plain fluff :3. This one's a little shorter (Chinese accent-sorry, so sorry)_

"Jason, where are we going?" she asked, her voice bathed in suspicion.

"It's a surprise Piper. Just enjoy the ride." Jason said from the driver's side of the car. He had been planning this trip for weeks and Piper had no idea what was happening. She trusted him enough to get into the car with him but had started questioning it when they started heading out of the city. She figured they were just going to go on a date somewhere in central park but they had been driving for over an hour and had passed New York City limits.

Piper shifted in her seat uncomfortably and looked out the window. The sky was growing darker and darker and now that they had left the city behind Piper could see some stars peeking out from the haze created by the cities light pollution.

"Seriously, Jason?" Piper said as Jason turned onto a dirt path directly into some woods.

"Trust me alright." Jason retorted. Piper narrowed her eyes at him as he was obviously trying to suppress a knowing grin. She noticed he kept checking the time displayed on the cars dash. Her hands absent mindedly braided and unbraided a piece of her hair that ran down the side of her face.

Piper didn't remember dozing off but she must have because she woke up to Jason tapping her on the shoulder. "Hmm, what? Where are we?"

"Come on Pipes we're here." Jason answered. She rubbed her eyes with the back off her hand as her eyes adjusted. It was darker outside now, if that were possible, and as far as she could tell they were in a forest or some woods.

Jason got out of the car coming around to open the door for Piper. "My question remains the same Jason." She said yawning as she took his hand to step out of the car.

"Don't worry you're going to love this." He locked the car and together they walked hand in hand through the dark forest. Jason's bright blue eyes seemed to illuminate in the dark and Piper couldn't take her eyes off them. She almost tripped in some of the forest debris and silently cursed herself.

He carried a duffle bag on his shoulders hinting to Piper that they may be going on some late night picnic in the forest, but knowing Jason there was probably something more to it than that. The trees got thicker before thinning out again and it was amazing how Jason could weave through them without a worn in forest trail or any light to aid him in direction. Piper followed silently drinking in the smell and sounds of the forest. It was different from camp which always housed some mystical being keeping the forest lively at any time of day, here it was so tranquil and quiet it was as if the whole world was only made up of Jason and her.

They finally made it out to the edge of the tree line coming up upon a steep cliff that led down to more forest. From their vantage point Piper could see the whole mountain range stretching out like the edge of a bowl that encased a clustered forest. Above the cloudless dark sky presented a brilliant full moon blessed by Artemis not to mention the stars that dazzled and danced throughout the sky. Piper could make out countless constellations Cherokee and Greek alike. To put it simply the view was breathtaking.

"Oh my..." She said as she tried to take in everything through all her senses. The smell of the pine, oak and maple. The beauty of the view from their spot on the cliff. The feel of Jason's hand in hers as he watched her absorb nature's beauty. The sound of the wind whipping past the cliff tangling her already messy hair and the silence that blanketed the scene in between intervals of the winds intensity.

"Jason this is…"

"I know, isn't it beautiful."

"How did you find this place?"

"You'd be surprised what you stumble upon when you're being chased by Chimera's." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. He slipped off the duffle bag from his shoulder, unzipping it.

"Are we having a picnic Sparky?" Piper asked bending down to join him on the rocky ground.

"Mm-hmm. You like those right, Pipes? I brought your favorite." He toke out a blanket laying it on the ground and handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Piper toke it eagerly bringing it to her face to smell the sweet perfect mixture.

"Oh, this brings back memories." She thought of all the picnics she had taken with her father on the beach before she had been sent to the wilderness school. The sandwich was just something small since they'd had dinner at camp before they left but the drawl of the fresh peanut butter and grape jelly was too much to resist.

She sat next to Jason watching the sky as he chomped on an apple. The wind whistled as it blew past filling the silence between them as they ate. A date with Jason always seemed to go perfect (as long as they weren't interrupted by rampaging monsters) and tonight would be no different.

"There! Piper look!" Jason gasped next to her startling her slightly.

"What?" She asked looking to where he was pointing towards the sky. She looked hard but all she saw was the blackness of space and the twinkling stars outlining the constellations. And then she saw it. Bright comets dashed across the sky one after the other outshining the inanimate stars. At first it was slow the comets coming in ones and twos and in no time it was like a full out storm as the meteor shower rained across the sky.

"Oh my gosh Jason!" She said standing to walk to the end of the cliff to get closer to the sight. "It's just like-."

"It's just like that night I don't remember." Jason said joining her at the cliffs edge. His eyes reflected the whites, yellows, and blues from the fire that lit the sky.

"But, how did you-?"

"Leo told me about it a while ago. I've been planning this a while. After I found out when the next shower would be I just needed a place. I guess I kind of owe that Chimera one." He was cheesing so hard, proud of himself and Piper was to. Now that night could be more than a false memory. Piper would have to forgive Leo for being such a blabber mouth. She had told him about it one night when she was really down about her relationship with Jason being fake.

Jason's hand slipped into hers and she held it fast. Her eyes were misty as she thought of it all. She tore her eyes away from the sky to look at Jason. His pearly whites glinted and his eyes sparkled, he was gorgeous. He looked down back at her turning away from the sight.

"So you want to dance Beauty Queen?" He asked. Her heart fluttered as she had a lapse of déjà vu.

"Right here? With no music, in the middle of the night, on the side of a cliff? Seems kind of risky." She said with a smirk turning full body to face him.

"Please, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Just being alive is risky." She giggled as he pressed his lips to hers for a kiss. "Besides, I'll catch you if you fall." His hands found her waist as he pulled her towards her so there bodies pressed together. They rocked back in forth swaying to music unheard the sky their disco ball. She leaned into her chest with her eyes half-lidded. The sky was dimming as the meteor showers slowly ended. Piper was sad it didn't last longer.

"There's one more thing I wanted to show you Pipes."

"What's that?" She asked breaking apart from him. He turned towards the cliff cupping his mouth with his hands. He toke a big intake of breath and started howling at the top of his lungs. If Piper hadn't been standing right next to him watching him make the noise she would have thought there were actual wolves around. She covered her mouth to hide her smile as she silently laughed at him. His voice rocketed across the canyon echoing far and long. She wasn't really sure why he was doing what he was doing but it was amusing.

"What are you doing?" She asked half laughing after he stopped.

"Wait just listen." He said looking out into the forest below them expectantly.

She listened for a few moments but all she could hear was the periodic whistle of the wind as it scoured the side of the cliff. "Jason I don't-." Then she heard it. A reply to Jason's howling. It started off real quiet, very far off in the distance, a lone wolfs cry. It was sad like in the movies at night, the lone wolf separated from its pack, and that cry was met by several other wolves' howls coming from different parts of the forest below the cliffs. Soon the forest had erupted in a chorus of howling all different tones and lengths. Much like how the meteor shower had begun. Slow and random before becoming fast and clustered. The difference being sight from sound.

"Oh my, Jason this is-."

"Amazing." He said finishing for her. "I honestly didn't know if would even work. I saw it in a documentary once I wasn't sure if there were even wolves in these parts."

She turned to Jason smiling, her mouth opened in awe. "So, what would you have done if these wolves weren't here to respond?"

"Stood here like a crazy person, I don't know." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I just love it when things work out." Their lips met again this time their kiss deeper and more intimate as they explored each other's mouths. Like the meteor shower the howling soon died out and Jason and Piper were left in silence and darkness. By the time the sun rose the next dawn they were fast asleep on the raggedy blanket Jason had brought along using the duffle bag as a sort of pillow.

Piper woke to Jason mumbling in her ear as she cuddled against his chest. In her own sleep state she heard him say, "I love you Pipes," before she fell back into sleep.

"I love you too Jason." She mumbled.

_**FIN**_

_**As always Follow, Favorite, Review .3.**_


	4. Don't Judge Me

**Chapter 6. Don't Judge Me**

**Summary:** _Selina wakes up in the Underworld after having died in the battle in New York. She knows Beckendorf must be there somewhere, but where is he? _

**Warning: **_none_

**So I haven't exactly been updating this fic on a set schedule because 1.) It's listed as completed which it technically is since its a series of one-shots and 2.) I just write and update this fic whenever the feeling arises. That's why this chapter is going up so soon after the last update. **

**There is a story kind of similar but not really at all like this one. Winner the Phoenix Awards thingy by eclipsed heart called Elysium. I've read that one and mine is much different although within the same concept area. You can read that one if you want and compare them or whatever but I really like this one so o3o**

When Silena woke up she was surprised to find she was in no pain at all. At first she was confused, the last thing she remembered was riding Clarisse's chariot through New York City in her armor. She had rallied the Ares kids to storm New York City and aid in the demigod's final stand against Kronos. Oh wait, there was more. The drakon, the poison, her face, her eyes, the pain. She had died hadn't she? She wasn't going to wake up in the infirmary next to Charlie. She wasn't going to celebrate victory with her cabin mates. She wouldn't even know if there would be a victory.

As realization dawned on her so did her surroundings. She was in a line with countless disembodied souls behind her. Whatever she was in line for she was next. She barely recalled the ride here on Charon's boat, everything was a blur. She assumed it was shock from having just died in such a horrific and painful way. What she did remember were her last words, that she would see Beckendorf again. She stepped forward to be judged. Now that she was here all she could think about was how she had betrayed her friends and she wasn't so sure if she would be able to do what she said she would. Beckendorf was a hero and had died a hero where she had betrayed her friends for a selfish reason. He would surely go to Elysium, but would she?

"Silena Beauregard." The middle judge said. Silena recognized him as the famous Socrates from old statues around camp. "Please step forward." She did as instructed coming closer to the giant podium the three judges sat at. The one to the left of Socrates Silena was surprised to find a more modern figure, Martin Luther King Jr. On the left of him was Mother Teresa another more modern figure of morality.

They looked at her with upturned noses like she was a piece of meat to be processed. Silena had been judged many times by people, people making assumptions without bothering to get to know her, so she wasn't unused to the feeling. Coming from these famous figures in history and knowing they held her fate in their hands was something else entirely.

"What do you think?" King asked leaning towards Socrates finally breaking the aching silence.

"Betrayed her friends." Mother Teresa offered leaning in towards Socrates and crossing her legs.

He stroked her beard in thought still looking at Silena thoughtfully.

"I think Punishment would be a little excessive considering her aid in the battle of New York." MLK Jr. offered.

"I agree." Socrates said. "But would her actions towards the end then classify her as a hero worthy of Elysium?" Silena's heart skipped a beat then. Elysium was where Beckendorf would be, she just knew it. Whatever she did she had to make sure she ended up there.

"But we can't forget about what she did before that. If she hadn't sided with the Titans in the beginning she wouldn't have died in the first place." MLK Jr. added.

"But did she really have a choice? We can't change the past but she certainly made the correct decisions after that fact." Mother Teresa said. Silena sighed in relief.

"Are you suggesting the Fields?" Socrates asked her.

"Ah, but she is a hero of Olympus." She added.

"So you think she should be treated as such." He contemplated stroking his beard again. Teresa nodded her agreement. Silena clapped her hands together in a silent prayer.

"If she is to be rewarded for her actions in New York there must be some consequences for what transpired before then as well." MLK Jr. said. Her shoulders sagged her eyes pleading.

"What would you recommend?" Socrates asked him.

"No chance of rebirth, ever." He folded his arms sitting taller in his chair.

"Mother Teresa?" Socrates asked for her recommendation.

"I think this seems fair." She retorted.

"Fine, Elysium without chance of rebirth. Next!" He banged his gavel and just like that Silena found herself directed toward the path to Elysium. She couldn't contain the smile spreading across her face. She was going to see Charlie. Of course being the kind-hearted thoughtful person she was she couldn't help thinking about the other half-bloods who'd been misguided into joining the Titan army. Would they get off as easy as her? With those judges they'd most likely end up in the Fields of Asphodel unless they decided to betray Luke or Kronos rather, at the end as she had.

Once she was inside she took no time to enjoy the beauty of Elysium, instead she immediately began her search for her boyfriend. The world has thousands of years old and with that age came thousands of heroes worthy of the gods to be placed in Elysium. It reminded Silena of New York City in a sense and in some areas California the place having gated communities. In this place you could almost forget you were dead spending eternity in the underworld.

Silena had been moving at a sprint since she got into Elysium. Whenever she saw someone on the streets she would stop and ask them if they'd seen her Beckendorf. So far the only information she'd gotten was that he had been indeed accepted into Elysium having turned down rebirth. Relief had flooded into Silena at the news. Her Beckendorf was here, somewhere in the endless sea of heroes was Charlie still waiting for her.

Her search continued for what felt like hours, maybe even days, time was a little screwy in Elysium. She never got tired of running but whenever she just didn't want to anymore she'd stop. Some people had set up restaurants and bakeries down here just to pursue their passions. Nothing cost money so Silena could eat whenever and however much she wanted. So when she toke a break from running she would eat. She could taste the food maybe even more so than when she was alive and she never got full and never hungered. At these establishments she would ask around for her Beckendorf she never got too much information, just enough to point her in a certain direction again.

Sometimes it would just seem hopeless. She would break down and cry wondering where in Hades he could be. Was he avoiding her? Was this a punishment for betraying the gods? But just as hopelessness seeped in she would remember how Beckendorf had died and how she had promised they would meet again and she would start running again. She had eternity to find him in this ginormous, ever expanding place, and gods damn it she would.

She passed an amusement park that ran itself one time. She had never been to one in her time here and she suddenly began to crave cotton candy and ice cream. She looked down the road she had been running across and then to the entrance of the park. She would only be a second, that was okay, right?

She entered the park planning to get her ice cream and cotton candy and leave right after. There were actually a lot of kids there, so many that it made Silena's heart hurt. They were so young and yet had had enough time to die as heroes worthy of the gods. At least now they could have the time of their lives for eternity. Whatever their stories had been they deserved this much.

She started towards where she saw people coming from with cotton candy. She found the booth easily taking a blue cotton candy from the cart. Another one toke its place by magic. She decided to watch the kids play on a jungle gym while she ate it. She sat on a bench sucking down the inflated sugar. She leaned back enjoying the heightened flavor. She looked towards the parks road for a moment and people watched her eyes half-lidded. Here in Elysium another perk was never being tired, you could sleep if you wanted to but Silena never found the time what with the search for Beckendorf being her number one priority. She wanted to sleep but she needed to find Charlie.

Finishing her cotton candy she looked back towards the park road catching the eye of someone. Her heart skipped a beat as her body started moving towards the person automatically. The person kept moving greeting some of the kids with a familiarity. Her jaw hung open as she stared at him, moving painfully slowly towards him.

"Ch-Char-." She said forcing her body to move faster towards the person. It couldn't be. After all this time the person she'd been searching for. Of course she wanted to find him but after so long she'd already let herself believe the gods were keeping him from her and they would never meet again. "Charlie!" She shouted.

He turned around meeting her gaze. His jaw flung open and his eyes wen wide when he saw her. "Silena?" He questioned in amazement. He stood holding out his arms as she flung herself into them. They held each other to hard, Silena letting all her emotions gush out onto his clothes. He trembled beneath her in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You-you haven't aged at all."

"I-I-." She couldn't stop sobbing enough to form a coherent sentence. So they stood there for a while, the children politely disappeared and the people left them alone. With time being bizarre as it was here Silena didn't know how long it toke her to compose herself but Beckendorf held her fast through it all. She toke some deep breaths trying to calm herself before finally looking up at him.

"You're so beautiful Silena." He said before planting a tender kiss on her wet lips. "What happened?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him while she recounted her story. She told him everything, about her betrayal, and the battle in New York. How she was the reason he had died so young. "You didn't deserve to die like that." She told him. "It's all my fault and I'm so sorry Beckendorf. I just-." She could feel the tears coming back but to her surprise Charlie stopped them with a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't blame you love." He told her. "I won't dwell on the past and like Mother Teresa said. You made up for it. You are a hero of Olympus. You deserve to be here with me."

Unfortunately his words made her feel worse. "I don't deserve you." She muttered leaning against his chest. If it weren't for her he'd be alive and happy. Maybe without her but alive nonetheless.

"Hey," He said taking her face in his palms and lifting so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You are the most caring, selfless, kind-hearted, humble daughter of Aphrodite I've ever known. If anything I don't deserve you. If you hadn't rallied the Ares kids we never would have won the war. You saved everything."

"We-we won?" She asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. You didn't know? This place wouldn't be standing if we had lost."

"I guess I was too busy looking for you to notice."

He chuckled kissing her again. This time it lasted more than a few moments. Maybe even a little too graphic to be doing in a kids amusement park. "I love you more than anything."

Silena's eyes misted slightly at hearing this. "I love you more." She choked out taking his lips in hers once more.

He moaned before breaking away. "You taste like cotton candy." He said smiling down at her.

She giggled a little looking away slightly. "Oh, shut up." She toke his hand in hers and together they explored the park recounting their experiences after they had entered Elysium.

_**FIN**_

_**As Always Follow, Favorite, Review .3.**_


End file.
